Rapuh
by KIMKAA
Summary: "Maaf Chansung karena aku sudah menyakitimu,," "Kai, maafkan aku..". Di saat cinta harus memilih,, di antara dua yang sama-sama berharganya... "Aku mencintai kalian berdua..."


Cast :

\- Yora (Me)

\- Kim Jongin / Kai (Exo K)

\- Hwang Chansung (2PM)

Genre : Sad Romance

Disclaimer :

Fanfiction ini aku buat hanya karena tiba-tiba saja ide cerita ini muncul di otakku.

Semoga kalian suka. ^_^

Sudah hampir tiga hari Chansung tidak pulang. Bukan karena dia suami nakal tapi ketidakpulanganya ini di karenakan tuntutan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tugas ke luar kota. Chansung adalah namja paling sempurna yang pernah mengisi hidupku selama ini. Hampir tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengecewakanku. Hanya saja beberapa bulan ini dia jadi lebih sering pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Aku tidak pernah curiga sedikit pun dengan apapun yang dia lakukan di sana tanpa aku,begitupun sebaliknya dia juga mempercaiyaiku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanya karena namja lain.

Suatu hari sepulang dari tugasnya di Macaw dia membawakanku sebuah hadiah. Sebuah kotak besar berwarna coklat. Di atas kotak tersebut tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan " Ku harap dia bisa menemanimu di saat aku tidak bersamamu" . Penasaran kubuka kotak itu dan ternyata berisi seekor kucing anggora cantik berwarna abu-abu berusia kurang lebih 4 bulan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chansung tersenyum melihat ekspresiku menerima hadiah darinya

"Kalau boleh jujur,aku lebih suka kau yang menemaniku daripada kucing ini" ucapku sedikit memasang muka cemberut

"Mianhae sayang,,kalau saja aku boleh mengajakmu pasti kau sudah ku ajak" jawabnya membelai lembut rambutku

...

Chansung tahu aku suka sekali dengan kucing tapi aku tidak pandai merawatnya. Baru 2 minggu Jeonggam nama kucing pemberian Chansung bersama kami dia sudah sakit. Terpakasa kami membawanya ke dokter hewan.

Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa binatang di dalam kandang mereka, dan beberapa peralatan kedokteran. Chansung yang membawa Jeonggam dalam gendonganya meletakanya di atas meja seperintah dokter hewan di tempat itu. Dokter hewan itu tampak masih muda,namun tingginya hampir sama dengan Chansung hanya saja tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan Chansung yang bertubuh kekar.

Wajahnya begitu santai saat dia memeriksa Jeonggam seperti sudah terbiasa,tentu saja bukankah itu sudah menjadi makananya tiap hari.

"Apa kalian baru mengadopsinya?" tanya dokter bernama Kim Jongin

"Benar,kami baru mengambilnya 2 minggu yang lalu" jawab Chansung sedikit cemas

"Pantas saja,berdasarkan gejala yang saya lihat pada kucing anda dia hanya mengalami stres" ucap dokter Kim

"Stres? Maksudnya?" tanyaku pada dokter Kim

"Biasanya hewan membutuhkan penyesuaian begitu hidup ditempat baru kalau mereka merasa tidak nyaman pasti salah satu gejala yang dialaminya adalah stres" jelas dokter Kim

"Seperti manusia saja" jawabku sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan dokter Kim

Keesokanya

Pagi sekali Chansung sudah berangkat kerja meninggalkanku yang sedang ashik bermain dengan Jeonggam. Seperti biasa selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahku aku pergi belanja hanya sekaedar mengisi kekosongan waktu. Tapi langkahku terhenti di depan pintu saat seorang namja tiba-tiba berdiri di sana. Seorang namja yang wajahnya tidak asing. Benar saja ternyata dia adalah dokter yang semalam memeriksa Jeonggam.

"Ah ternyata saya tidak salah rumah" ucap dokter Kim sambil mengelus dada menghela nafas

"Anda dokter yang semalam memeriksa Jeonggami kan?"

"Ah ne. Choneun Kim Jongin imnida"

"Aku Yora,ada keperluan apa ya dokter Kim kemari,apa ini tentang Jeonggam?" tanyaku tiba-tiba panik

"Anniyo..saya kemari karena ingin mengembalikan dompet anda semalam tertinggal di tempat praktek saya"

"Jinjja?" jawabku yang langsung memeriksa tas yang kuslempangkan di pundakku

"Astaga kenapa aku bisa teledor begini,gamsahabnida dokter Kim. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu kebetulan saya mau keluar"

Tanpa kuduga ternyata dokter Kim mengiyakan ajakanku. Di dalam mobil dokter Kim tidak terlalu banyak bicara entah karena konsentrasi pada kemudi mobil atau karena canggung dengan suasana di dalam mobil yang hanya ada kami berdua.

Dokter Kim menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kafe yang bertuliskan La's Fera. Itu adalah kafe rekomendasinya karena kafe tersebut adalah milik nunanya sendiri. Tempat yang menyenangakan. Terdapat sofa lengkap di tiap sudut ruangan. Di tengahnya terdapat beberapa LCD tivi berukuran besar yang dibawahnya terdapat beberapa set game box.

"Aku sering kemari,menghabiska waktu dengan bermain game" ucapnya sambil membawaku ke sofa nyaman di sebelah kiri

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku" Dokter Kim menambahkan

"Pasti anda sering mengajak pacar anda kemari ya Dokter Kim?" tanyaku basa-basi

"Ah panggil saja aku Kai supaya lebih akrab" pintanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum

"Kai?" dan untuk pertama kalinya aku terpesona oleh senyuman namja lain selain Chansung

Beberapa jam kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun hanya sekedar minum kopi namun kami begitu menikmati kebersamaan kami di kafe tersebut.

Kebersamaan berdua kami tempo hari ternyata berlanjut. Di saat Chansung pergi bekerja aku sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Kai. Hanya sebatas minum kopi di kafe atau mungkin menemaninya berjaga di tempat prakteknya.

Tanpa terasa intensnya kebersamaan kami membuatku sedikit berpaling dari Chansung. Entah hal gila apa yang ada di pikiranku hingga bisa terpikir menyukai namja yang usianya 6 tahun jauh dibawahku.

Cukup aku saja yang tahu,pikirku. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkan Kai,aku seorang yeoja yang sudah bersuami dan kutegaskan lagi aku mencintai suamiku Hwang Chansung. Dan Kai pasti dia akan mengencani yeoja yang seumuran denganya bukan yeoja sepertiku.

_skip_

Malam ini Chansung pergi lagi keluar kota untuk urusan kantornya. Dan setiap Chansung tidak ada keinginanku bertemu Kai juga menggebu seperti yeoja yang merindukan kekasihnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku bawa Jeonggam bersamaku. Tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dulu kuhentikan mobilku di depan gedung tempat prakteknya. Seolah Jeonggam sedang sakit kubawa dia dalam gendonganku menemui Kai.

"Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa nuna!" ucap Kai yang secara tiba-tiba memanggilku Nuna

"Nee? Nuna? Biasanya kau panggil aku Yora ssi?"

"Bolehkan aku panggil nuna?" tanya Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Tingkahnya sungguh membuatku makin terpesona dengan Kai. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatianya kucoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Apakah hewan-hewan ini kau jual?" tanyaku menunjuk beberapa hewan didalam kandang yang berjejer di koridor

"Owh itu hewan titipan,saat seseorang tidak bisa menjaga hewan piaraanya maka mereka akan menitipkanya kemari" jawab Kai membungkuk dan wajahnya tepat di sebelah wajahku

Sumpah demi apapun wajah Kai begitu mempesona,sungguh bukan wajah yang tampan namun begitu cukup membuatku jatuh cinta.

Apa? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Kai,ingat Yora kau sudah punya suami yang sangat kau cintai dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu.

"Nuna" panggil Kai sambil menggerakan kedua tanganya di depan wajahku

"Hyaa,,nuna melamun ya? Atau jangan-jangan nuna terpesona dengan wajahku yang tampan ini ya?" godanya memamerkan tawanya yang makin membuatku tidak terkontrol

"Isshh...sebaiknya aku pulang"

Tanpa kukira dia menarik tanganku saat hendak mengambil Jeonggam,mendekapku erat dalam pelukanya.

"Nuna mau ke mana,kumohon tetaplah disini nuna" ada apa ini,wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Dua detik kemudian dia kembali memeluk erat tubuhku. Ingin sekali aku membalas pelukanya tapi kedua tanganku telipat berada di depan dadanya.

"Aku bersyukur nuna kemari hari ini,karena entah kenapa aku rindu sekali padamu nuna" lanjutnya

"Isshh..kenapa nuna hanya diam saja?" tanya Kai kesal

"Kau gila Kai,aku sudah punya suami,dan aku lebih pantas menjadi nuna mu daripada menjadi yeoja yang kau rindukan" jawabku melepaskan pelukan eratnya padaku

"Nuna pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa nuna tipu,nuna pikir aku tidak tau seperti apa perasaan nuna padaku?"

"Sekarang aku tanya apa alasan nuna kemari hari ini? Jeonggam tidak sakit dia sehat dia baik-baik saja"

"..." sial aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk menjawabnya

"Kenapa nuna diam?"

"Kau hanya bimbang nuna,aku tau kau juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku hanya saja kau takut akan statusmu yang sudah bersuami"

Kai,seperti itukah pemikiranya terhadapku. Entahlah Kai. Yang aku tahu aku mencintai suamiku tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak perasaanku terhadapmu Kai.

Kai yang berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dariku berjalan mendekatiku. Sedetik kemudian kembali dia memeluku erat. Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak melingkari punggungnya,tubuhnya begitu kurus berbeda dengan Chansung yang mempunyai tubuh besar. Kubalas pula dengan memeluknya erat. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat,aroma parfumnya. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti.

Kai mengendurkan pelukanya pada tubuhku. Sedikit membungkuk dia condongkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku justru memejamkan mataku menikmati tiap lumatan bibirnya pada bibirku. Masih dengan bibir kami yang saling melumat dia seolah mengajaku ke sebuah ranjang kecil di sudut ruangan. Langsung saja dia membaringkanku ke atas ranjang. Perlahan dia melucuti pakaian kami dan sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati tiap gesekan yang dia berikan pada bagian tengah tubuhku.

"Akkhhh nunaaa...akkkhhhh..."

Desahnya memenuhi telingaku. Maafkan aku Chansung aku sudah menkhianatimu.

~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~

Sudah beberapa minggu ini perutku terasa mual. Hampir tiap pagi aku sering muntah-muntah. Karena khawatir Chansung mengantarku ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kesehatanku.

"Mwooo?! Istriku hamil? Waahh daebakk,,akhirnya sayang setelah hampir 2 tahun kita menikah" ucap Chansung dalam tawa bahagianya

Maafkan aku Chansung,aku sudah menkhianatimu ini bukan anakmu,ini adalah anak Kai. Aku tau ada yang kurang baik dengan kesuburanmu makanya kita tidak juga bisa punya anak.

Chansung sungguh bahagia mendengar berita kehamilanku. Kesibukan yang tempo hari selalu membuatnya jarang pulang kini sedikit demi sedikit dia kurangi demi memberikan seluruh perharianya padaku. Melihat Chansung begitu bahagia membuatku ingin menangis,dia benar-benar mengira bahwa anak yang aku kandung adalah anaknya. Hampir tiap Chansung tidak ada selalu kuhabiskan waktuku dengan menangis karena rasa bersalahku pada suamiku.

.

.

.

Usia kandunganku sudah hampir 6 bulan dan selama itu juga aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Kai. Sampai suatu malam saat aku sedang menikmati waktu santai bersama Chansung Kai datang ke rumah kami.

"Kai?!" sungguh kaget aku dengan apa yang aku temui dihadapanku. Kai tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya dengan sedikit kantung mata hitam disekitar matanya.

"Siapa sayang?" tanya Chansung dari dalam

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tidak bisa aku tahan lagi rasanya air mataku sudah mau jatuh

"Aku..." kata-katanya terhenti begitu melihat ke arah perutku

"Nuna hamill?!" tanyanya kaget

Tiba-tiba Chansung melingkarkan tangan kananya di pinggangku dan menyuruh Kai masuk ke dalam. Tanpa disangka oleh Kai,pikirnya aku sedang dirumah sendirian.

"Bukankah kau dokter yang pernah memeriksa Jeonggam?" tanya Chansung

"Ne" jawab Kai datar

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari?"

"Owh aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Aku dengar istri anda hamil jadi aku berniat memberikan selamat" ucap Kai memandang sinis ke arahku

Sungguh aku tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Melihat dua orang yang aku cintai harus terluka karena aku. Chansung,,Kai maafkan aku.

####################

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan saat sedang membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk calon bayiku,Kai tiba-tiba datang menarik tanganku

"Ayo ikut denganku" ajak Kai mencengkeram erat tanganku

"Kai aku mohon pelan-pelan aku sedang hamil tua" wajahnya yang tampak penuh amarah membuatku takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada perutku

Tak mempedulikan perkataanku dia terus saja menarikku dan memaksaku masuk kedalam mobilnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranya,dia mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kai aku mohon pelankan laju mobilmu,kau sedang bersama orang hamil" setiap aku sebut kehamilanku Kai makin mempercepat laju mobilnya

"Aku mohon Kai,aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan calon bayiku,calon bayi yang sudah kami tunggu selama 2 taun" air mataku sudah memenuhi wajahku

"AAAASSSSHHHHHH?! HAMIL..ANAKK...Semuanya demi namja itu. Kau milikku nuna..kau milikku!" Teriaknya memukul-mukul kemudi mobil, benar-benar membuatku takut

"Kai kau sudah gila?!"

Semakin tak terkontrol cara dia mengemudi. Lampu merah pun dia lewati begitu saja. Berderet mobil juga dia lewati bak pembalap di arena balap. Sampai di sebuah tikungan tajam dia tidak bisa mengendalikan setir mobilnya dan ##% %**%#BRRRUUUUKKKKK

~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~~

Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit saat aku membuka mataku bersama Chansung yang tertidur menggenggam erat tanganku. Nafasku sungguh sesak,rasanya seperti tercekik. Kucoba membangunkan Chansung dengan membelai rambutnya. Tapi entah rasanya nafasku makin sesak makin sulit rasanya untuk bernafas. Saat Chansung sudah membuka matanya kuliha sisa-sisa butiran air mata di hidung dan pipinya.

"Kau menangis sayang? Gwencana,aku baik-baik saja" kulihat perutku yang sudah mengempes kutanyakan pada Chansung bagaimana keadaan anakku tapi Chansung justru malah meneteskan air mata dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Anak kita...! Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan"

Seperti terjatuh dari gedung tinggi mendengar berita dari Chansung. Ingin aku berteriak tapi sekali lagi nafasku sesak dan kuliahat Chansung berlari keluar,mau pergi kemana dia? Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Kai dibantu tongkat untuk berjalan dengan tangan dan kepala dipenuhi perban masuk menemuiku.

"Mianhae..nuna aku minta maaf" ucapnya dalam tangis yang terisak

"Aku tidak bernaksud menyakitimu nuna,sungguh. Aku hanya cemburu kau hidup bahagia dengan namja lain sementara aku..kau campakkan begitu saja"

"Kai,,aku tidak menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Aku bahagia pernah malakukanya denganmu. Aku juga bahagia saat aku tau aku hamil,,iya Kai dia anakmu. Bayi yang aku kandung dia anakmu" ucapku dengan nafas terengah karena sesak. Bisa kulihat wajah Kai terkejut mendengar berita tentang anaknya dan kenyataan bahwa dia lah penyebab kematian anaknya.

"Chansung dia susah memberiku anak karena gangguan kesuburanya,tapi aku tidak tega jujur padanya yang akhirnya akan menyakitinya. Maaf Kai aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Kai" kata terakhir yang bisa kuucap sebelum aku menutup mataku kembali.

.

.

.

Cahaya terang lampu kamar rumah sakit masih bisa aku lihat. Lega rasanya melihat wajah dua namja yang aku cintai berada dekat denganku. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai,kenapa dia berlutut di hadapan Chansung,apakah dia mengakui semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat denganya. Kai kenapa kau lakukan itu,kenapa kau menyakiti hati Chansung. Dan apa Chansung memeluk Kai,kenapa...kenapa aku bisa mengkhianati namja sesempurna Chansung. Memeluk namja lain yang sudah berselingkuh dengan istrinya,namja yang sudah menghamili istrinya. Kenapa nafasku semakin sesak,apakah waktuku tidak lama lagi? Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengucapkan perpisahan pada suamiku dan Kai.

"Sayang," mendengar suaraku memanggilnya dia langsung berlari ke arahku

"Sayang kau sudah sadar,syukurlah...aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sayang" ucap Chansung terisak dan sesekali mengecup keningku

"Aku minta maaf Chansung karena sudah menyakitimu,.." belum selesai aku bicara Chansung memotongnya

"Tidak kau tidak berbuat salah apa-apa. Aku yang salah,aku sering meninggalkanmu wajar kalau kau jatuh cinta pada pria lain,aku tidak apa-apa sayang jadi sekarang sembuhlah demi aku"

"Syukurlah" pandanganku berpindah pada Kai

"Kai,..maafkan aku" nafasku benar-benar sesak cukup sampai disinikah waktuku?

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua" dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang aku ucapkan pada mereka sekarang aku benar-benar bisa tenang meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada yang memilikiku begitu juga aku tidak bisa meliki salah satu pun dari mereka

END

* * *

Fanfiction pertamakuuuuu...^^

apakah readers pada suka?

Ini cerita aku bikin udah lama banged sebenernya,, dua tahun lalu mungkin.

Udah pernah ku posting di sebuah fp juga,,,

Gpp kali ya klo aku posting lagi..hehee

Hargai karya aku dengan sll meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ya teman2...


End file.
